


Ash and Misty

by Witchan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: After Ash's adventure in Alola, he meets Misty again, and the two later occur a romantic relationship with each other. However, Misty's dark side commences towards other females, taking her romantic relationship with Ash way too seriously. Rated PG-13 for Language, Sexual Content, and Brief Violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Four years ago, I had written a rated-M version of this fic, with sex involved. Also, it's shorter than this re-written version. I can remember also every scene from the original version, which sucks because I've deleted it and most of my old stories to add extra space on my USB disk, causing most of the deleted files to have corrupted text while trying to recover them. But the only thing I should've done was to create a backup file for my old stories on my PC/Laptop (I'm doing that right now). Had I thought about that before, re-written/heavily edited versions of my other older old stories would exist today.
> 
> A few years ago, before I had deleted the same old stories, a few anons had requested to see a few of my old fanfics, and I had to edit them, although one anon said that I didn't have to edit a story. I was an inexperienced writer before mid-2015, hence the editing/re-writing. Hell, I had to rewrite the hell out of one of my current stories, Grand Theft Auto: Pokémon, because back then, it had TONS of spelling and grammar errors, although the 2013 version, the non-edited version, had positive reviews
> 
> Overall, I'm just writing fanfics for fun, even if I've improved my writing a lot. I'm not planning on making money for writing this, and I'm not trying to prove that I'll become a way better writer. Again, just for fun. Hell, there are more important things to worry about in life than just writing fanfics. In relation, I'm planning on retiring sometime in late 2019 because I want to focus more on video games, important stuff in real life, and other shit in and outside the internet.
> 
> This fic was originally supposed to have one chapter. But at the end, I've decided to make two instead of making chapter one extremely lengthy. 
> 
> Pokeshipping is my first every fictional pairing, but it's not in the top 5. The year I had started pairing Ash and Misty together was in mid-2002, after seeing them argue all the damn time. I even read fanfics, even the common Love in the Forest story, the first fanfic I'd read throughout my life, of them getting it on, and I had seen old NSFW art of them together. Damn, I feel old as old, even though I'm currently 28.
> 
> One final thing, if this fanfic doesn't get enough attention, I don't really care. Again, there's more to life than fanfiction

Kanto's Cerulean City in the northern region, a beauty. It was mid-sized, having a lesser population than Saffron City and Celedon City. At its airport, a busy one, an orange-haired girl named Misty, a Cerulean Gym Leader and a former companion of a common Pallet Town trainer, was waiting for one of her friends, the same Pallet Town trainer, to arrive here. His name was Ash. He had raven hair, he was shorter than Misty, and he was very known for keeping a Pikachu outside a pokeball.

Their first encounter wasn't friendly; Ash had to steal her bike, and it ended up being destroyed. However, it was eventually repaired before Ash and Misty had parted ways. After that, Misty had reunited with Ash during Ash's adventures in the Hoenn region. And a few adventures later, Ash and some of his friends from Alola, a faraway region, had traveled to the Kanto region, with Ash reuniting with Misty and Brock, another former traveling companion. Misty and Brock had originally accepted Ash's offer to visit Alola sometime in the future, but it didn't happen; Ash had learned that the two had plans via phone, and Ash accepted their decisions.  
F  
After Misty had learned that Ash had finished his adventure in Alola and decided to come back to Kanto, Misty was super excited. Misty and Brock were told by Ash to meet him at Cerulean's airport, but Brock couldn't make it today; he was on vacation, in Kalos' Lumiose City. During the good old days, Ash and Misty had argued over various things and situations, and Misty's mellow and hyper personality was all over the place, but that personality was reduced overtime.

Why did Ash choose Cerulean City for his return? Pikachu, his most beloved Pokemon. Before today, Ash had told Pikachu what Kanto places they wanted to go first, with Ash mentioning Viridian City, Cerulean City, or Saffron City; Viridian City was close to Pallet Town. Misty had a secret; Ash obviously didn't know about it, but it was about him. What was the secret?

When Misty saw Ash and Pikachu, Misty squealed happily before rushing towards Ash and Pikachu and giving him a hug, a tight one. Ash hugged back. Misty was blushing, but Ash wasn't. The people nearby had ignored the hugging or kept going, minding their own business. As for Pikachu, who was also happy to see Misty again, just stood there. Ash was still in his Alola clothes, while Misty's common attire remained the same.

Thirteen seconds later, Misty let go of Ash, still smiling and blushing.

"Are you REALLY back for good, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I won't start a new Pokemon adventure, Misty. I've done enough!" Ash said.

"That's great!" Misty said.

"Pikachu and I have enough Yen for a hotel room and food for the rest of the day!" Ash said.

"No, don't waste your precious Yen on those things!" Misty said.

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"Because you and Pikachu can live with me, and I can fix you some dinner!" Misty said.

"Y-Y-Y-You mean it!?" Ash said.

"Yeah! After all, we're best friends, and best friends always care for each other! C'mon, let's go!" Misty said before grabbing Ash's hand, blushing harder.

"I'm with you!" Ash said

Outside the airport...

"So, how was Alola overall?" Misty asked, walking with Ash and Pikachu, heading to her home, not holding Ash's hand.

"Great, although we've experienced a lot of crazy and wild stuff, as usual!" Ash replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu strongly agreed.

"That's nice to hear from you!" Misty said.

"How are your sisters?" Ash asked.

"They're not here, but they should be back tomorrow morning! That means they'll watch over the Gym again, even though they won't participate in Gym battles!" Misty replied.

"Are they still treating you like crap?" Ash asked.

"Thankfully, no! They've grown tired of it!" Misty replied.

"That's good news!" Ash said.

"Are you heading back home tomorrow, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Just to see my mom," Ash replied.

"Ash! Erm... I... I... I have... something essential to tell you later on, during dinner, in my home!" Misty said.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Ash asked.

"Because it's not the right time, Ash!" Misty replied.

At Misty's house...

Misty's house was large; it was the only house with aqua-related paintings on the outside and inside. Besides the paintings, every on the inside looked nice. Expensive aqua couch, expensive flat screen television, expensive beds, expensive everything. Misty, Ash, and Pikachu were alone, obviously, but earlier, Misty stated that Daisy, Lily, and Violet, her older sisters, would arrive here the next day.

"You and Pikachu sit on the couch and watch anything on television, while I get dinner started!" Misty sang, skipping to the kitchen to start dinner. What was going on inside Misty's mind?

"Okay!" Ash said.

A few hours later...

"Dinner is done!" Misty sang again, entering the living room, holding a plate of human food and another plate of Pokemon treats. "Two fillets and brocolli for you, Ash, and poketreats for Pikachu!" Misty sang for the third time, giving Ash and Pikachu the plates.

"Aren't we supposed to eat in the kitchen?" Ash asked.

"The living room's better! I'll be back in a sec!" Misty said, skipping back to the kitchen to get her own plate. Then, she arrived back to the living room with it. She sat next to Ash, blushing, gently grabbing the television remote from his hands.

"I don't mind. There's nothing interesting to watch," Ash said.

"But have you seen this yet?" Misty said, putting it on a drama-related channel.

"No," Ash said, eating with his mouth full, watching a soap-opera scene of a boyfriend proposing to his girlfriend. Pikachu was eating, too. "What the hell is this crap anyway?"

"One Chance to Live (parody of One Life to Live), a soap opera! Romance isn't its only subject! You have drama, violence, coarse language, adultery, and substance abuse!" Misty replied, eating one of her fillets.

"And Pokemon battles?" Ash asked.

"Despise having some violence, I'm afraid not. Only cute Pokemon like Pichu and Togepi appear on the show!" Misty replied.

"That's a bummer... Since there's nothing on television, I'll sleep on the couch after dinner," Ash said. Now, he gasped, distracting Misty.

"Is something wrong?" Misty asked, looking worried.

"You were going to tell me something important during dinner," Ash reminded.

"Oh, that! I can do that before bedtime!" Misty said.

"Okay!" Ash said, resuming the eating.

After dinner...

"Ash, you do not have to sleep on my couch!" Misty just came back from the kitchen; Ash and Pikachu were about to lay on the couch.

"Why not? Do you want me to sleep somewhere else?" Ash asked.

"No, silly!" Misty replied, touching two of Ash's hands with hers, commencing her blushing again. "Um... Ash... I... I..."

"I what, Misty?" Ash asked, looking curious, wanting to know what Misty was about to say.

"I-I-I-I-I..." Misty stammered, feeling nervous. "N-N-N-NO! I must say it! Ash! I-I-I-I... I love you!" Misty finally confessed.

"Y-Y-You love m-me...?" Ash asked in shock, removing his hands away from Misty's. Pikachu was shocked, too.

"I've always loved you, Ash. I want to be with you forever and ever!" Misty said.

Ash didn't respond to that. He remained shocked, standing like a statue. Seconds later, Misty frowned. Ash finally spoke, saying, "Misty-"

"No, Ash... I'll leave you alone and go to bed... You can sleep on the couch..." Misty sounded very upset; she looked like she was about to cry.

"Misty!" Ash said quickly, touching Misty's cheeks, blushing, not being shocked. "Y-Y-You're the first girl to say that they love me... Misty... I love you, too!"

"Ash," Misty smiled. Tears were rolling from her cheeks, and her face was redder than ever.

Gripping Ash's arms, Misty forced him towards the couch. With Ash sitting on it, Misty sat on top of him before putting her hands on his shoulders. Misty and Ash locked eyes with each other for seconds, Misty moved her face closer to Ash's, and then her lips made contact with his. Kissing. No, but after two seconds of a peck on the lips, the trainers occurred the other kiss. French-kissing. A slow, but passionate kiss.

Misty suddenly stopped! But why? "Why did you stop, my love?" Ash asked confusingly.

"We need more than just kissing for the rest of the night, baby," Misty cooed.

With that being said, Misty slowly removed her upper clothing, humming, teasing Ash in a playful manner. After revealing her small aqua blue bra, the orange-haired Cerulean native took off Ash's shirt. Misty teased the center of Ash's chest with her index finger, staring at Ash's face, licking her lips. Wanting to be more naughty like Misty, Ash placed his hand behind Misty's back, almost touching her butt, displaying a suggestive look on his face.

"My Ash," Misty cooed again.

A brief and small kiss from Misty. Then, another one. And one after that. Ash commended the same thing. Misty suggested they should go to her room together, and Ash strongly agreed before telling Pikachu to stay in the living room for the rest of the night in a friendly tone. On their feet, Misty grabbed both shirts. Next, she surprisingly carryed Ash to her room, with Pikachu looking at the lovebirds. Ash and Misty looked like a couple that wouldn't split for years to come. Had Misty admitted her true feelings to Ash in the past, Ash's other traveling companions, not counting Brock, wouldn't exist during Ash's journeys, and it'd be just them, and probably Brock in the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh sagas.

The next morning...

A smell woke up Ash, who was half-naked and alone in Misty's bed. He didn't see Misty near him, but then he said, "I can smell breakfast, and Misty's cooking it!, before putting on his clothes and racing to the kitchen. Last night, during the biggest moment of their lives, Misty had promised Ash that she'd make breakfast for him, a tasty one.

"Hello, Ash," Misty spoke to Ash in a suggestive tone.

Pikachu was already here, eating different poketreats on the table.

"Hello, Misty," Ash spoke in the same tone.

"Two plates of breakfast. They're all yours," Misty said.

Ash sat on the kitchen chair, asking, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I've already ate, but not much," Misty replied, massaging Ash's shoulder. Then, one lick against his right cheek. "Now, eat up, my darling. Boost your energy."

Ash begin eating as Misty fondled his smooth raven hair. The left plate had four eggs and five slices of bacon, and the right plate had four riceballs. Close to Ash's ear, Misty whispered about how fun she had with Ash last night. Ash couldn't agree more. They hadn't played with each other sensitive areas last night. They just gave each other kisses and french-kisses, and they had fondled each other's hairs and non-sensitive body parts.

After breakfast...

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Ash asked. He and Pikachu were waiting for Misty to come out of her room.

"I'm ready!" Misty sang, exiting her room, smelling a lot different.

"I smell perfume, and it smells good!" Ash loved it.

"One-thousand Yen, Ash!" Misty mentioned the price.

"Wow, that's a lot!" Ash said.

Someone from outside of the house unlocked the living room door. The door opened, and Daisy, Lily, and Violet all went in. They were dumbfounded to see Ash and Pikachu, but at the same time, they were happy to see them again. The girls were wearing their usuall clothes.

"Ash, honey!" Daisy unintentionally called Ash "honey", causing Misty to glare at her. "We didn't expect you and your Pikachu to be here! But it's so nice to see you boys again!"

"Months ago, Misty had said that you and Pikachu had came back to Kanto with some new friends before going back to Alola!" Lily said, getting glared at by Misty. "How was it like out there?"

"Awesome!" Ash replied.

"That's a nice way to describe Alola! We've been there once, but we didn't stay that long," Violet said as the angry Misty turned her attention to the blue-haired girl.

"You guys should've! Alola's one of the best places ever!" Ash said.

"Maybe the six of us should go to Alola in the future! I'll do the paying, and Ash, you can ask for anything you want!" Daisy said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!" Misty screamed through her lungs, not wanting to hear her older sisters interact with Ash anymore.

"M-Misty...? What did you just say...?" the staggered Daisy asked. Lily, Violet, Pikachu, and Ash had the same expressions.

"I said shut the hell up, bitch!" Misty replied.

"Why swear, Misty?" Lily asked.

"Because you three sluts are trying to hit on my man, that's why!" Misty replied.

"You and Ash? An item?" Violet asked in extra shock, although she, Lily, and Daisy had briefly teased Misty on being Ash's "boyfriend" in the past.

"No shit!" Misty replied, getting closer to her older siblings. Then, she violently poked Daisy's chest, threatening, "Either you stop talking to my man or I'll friggin' murder the three of ya! GOT IT!? GOOD! SHITHEADS!". Misty had never acted this extreme before, but because she's finally with the love of her life, it made 100% sense. "Let's go, Ash!"

"O-Okay..." Ash said.

Misty, Ash, and Pikachu headed to the airport, with Daisy, Violet, and Lily remaining in shock.

"Misty-"

"I'm sorry, Ash. I got carried away. I love you a lot, you know," Misty apologized, cutting Ash off.

"You don't have to apologize. Everybody makes mistakes," Ash said.

Pallet Town...

Fresh air, a safe place to live, and nice people. Pallet Town was short compared to many other places in Kanto, but safety-wise, Pallet Town's the best place to live. When Ash, Pikachu, and Misty stood near Ash's original home, Ash knocked on the door. Delia, Ash's tall and sexy mother, opened it.

"Welcome back, Ash. Pikachu," Delia said, hugging Ash, pissing Misty off. After a bit of hugging, Delia recognized Misty. "Hi, Misty!"

"Hi," Misty said in a grumpy tone.

"Come on in," Delia said.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu went in, and Delia closed and locked the door. Delia's house wasn't as fabulous and large as Misty's, but it looked good for what it was. Delia was still a single mother, with Ash's unknown father continuing not to get involved in her and Ash's lives.

"I'll make you and Misty some lunch, Ash," Delia said.

"I'll buy some lunch for just me and Ash, so don't waste your time making one for Ash!" Misty said in a more serious tone.

"I'll change my clothes!" Ash said, going to his room with Pikachu.

"So, how's life been treating you, Misty?" Delia asked.

"That none of your goddamn business, Mrs. "I don't have a boyfriend/husband to spend time with."!" Misty shouted.

"Excuse me!?" Delia said angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

"You've planned on fixing my man some lunch, so you can have him all by yourself!" Misty said.

"Why would I want my own son!? That doesn't make any sense!" Delia said.

"Yes, you do! I suggest you seek some damn help because you're messed up in the head!" Misty screamed.

"Why, you little brat!" Delia yelled, making both of her hands in fists, wanting to hit Misty. She had never been this angry before.

"Is everything okay?" Ash asked, going downstairs with Pikachu, wearing his original hat and clothes.

"Of course, Ash! Mrs. Ketchum and I were talking about Pokemon!" Misty lied.

"That's cool! See ya, mom!" Ash said.

"Be careful, Ash. You, too, Pikachu," Delia said, watching the three leave, giving Misty the angriest look ever. Speaking of Misty, she gave Delia the finger and glared at her, unbeknownst to Ash, and Pikachu. But Delia threw one back before slamming her door.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is really the last part.

Outside of Pallet Town...

"Let us skip to Viridian City together, Ash!" Misty said, wrapping Ash's right arm with her left arm. 

"I like that idea, Misty!" Ash agreed.

Ash and Misty skipped their way to Viridan City, with Pikachu running after them. This was the same area where Ash and Misty had first met, and after their first encounter, Ash and Pikachu were nearly killed by a flock of Spearow. 

Viridian City/Later at night/At the movies...

"That was great, huh?" Misty asked happily. 

"It sure was!" Ash happily agreed. 

"Pika!" Pikachu was happy as well. 

The movie Ash, Misty, and Pikachu had seen was Journey to the Center of Pokemon, in which a runaway young boy had to encounter and befriend many nice Pokemon and fought off against evil Pokemon. The movie was for people ages ten and up, it took about a year and a half to complete it, and it was critically acclaimed, regarding as the best Japanese kids movie of all time and one of the best movies worldwide.

This movie palace, Viridiana's Viewing, was finalized six months ago. Misty had always fantasized about going here with Ash, and tonight, Misty's fantasy world had came true. Plus, they had seen the right movie, the better part. Besides Journey to the Center of Pokemon, the other movies here were either mediocre of god-awful. 

Almost on their way out of the place, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu unexpectedly bumped into Melody, a girl they had met a long time ago. Melody was happy to see Ash and Pikachu again, and Ash and Pikachu were happy to see Melody again, but Misty was mad, remembering the day when Melody had done something to Ash, but what was it?

"Hi, Melo- Oh, jeez, I've gotta go!" Ash then rushed to the men's restroom, with Pikachu going with him. Ash had eaten a lot of purchased junk, courtesy of Misty.

"So weird to see us old friends at this time, huh?" Melody asked.

"First of all, bitch, we're NOT friends, and second, I still remember you kissing my man!" Misty made a fool out of herself again, causing a scene, getting nearby people to look at her.

"What man?" Melody asked, confused.

"Ash!" Misty reminded. "I don't know why the hell you're here, but I'll tell you this! If you say one word to my man, I'll kick your skinny little ass so bad, you'll end up in the hospital!" 

"Oh, my!" Melody got scared, she ran away from Misty.

"Hey, where did Melody go?" Ash asked, returning to Misty, having Pikachu by his side as usual. 

"She's going to take care of some business," Misty lied.

Morning/Route 1...

"Isn't this awesome, Ash? Just me, you, Pikachu, our picnic blanket, and our picnic baskets," Misty said, having a picnic with her boyfriend and best friend.

"I love you," Ash said, eating one apple with one hand, while holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the other hand.

"I love you more, cutie," Misty said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little twerps and their Pikachu having a little picnic! How cute!" Uh-oh! Jessie's here! But she's not the only one! 

"Pikachu will be ours! No holding back!" James was here, too! 

"That's right!" Meowth as well! 

"The infamous Team Rocket trio is here!? When will you clowns ever give up!?" Ash was really sick and tired of the three.

"We won't give up until we get what we want!" James said.

"After we capture Pikachu, we'll focus on you next, and-"

"And what, Jessie!? You want to kiss my man for the rest of your pathetic life!?" Misty screamed.

"That's not one of our mandatory plans!" Jessie was saying the truth.

"Liar! I can see it right through your face! You want my man all by yourself!" Misty screamed more. "Are you sexually frustrated!? Is James too much of a fag to become your love interest!?" Misty tauned Jessie, making her furious. 

"WATCH YOUR LITTLE MOUTH, TWERP!" Jessie hollered. 

"And I'm not gay!" James said, although he had commenced some homosexual tendencies in the past.

"Ummm, Misty...? Can we use our Pokemon to get rid of-" 

"I'm not done with her yet, Ash! I won't let her steal you away from me!" Misty cut Ash off, boldly getting near the Rocket trio. She slapped Jessie, increasing her enemy's anger level. She did it again and again and again. "What are you gonna do about it!? Cry to mommy!? Oh, wait, you've never told us about your mother before! She's probably getting burned to death by Satan in hell!"

Jessie stopped being angry, looking like she was about to break down in tears. Ever since Jessie was a little girl, her mother was missing an action, presumed dead. And to add more insult to injury, she never knew her father.

Jessie ran off crying, and James hypocritically shouted, "That was mean, you little shrimp!", but Misty responded, giving James a powerful low blow, making him squeal like a high-pitched girl. James barely ran away from Misty. All by himself, Meowth got away, but Misty picked up a rock, hurled it towards Meowth, and hit him. But despite the hard hit, Meowth kept running. 

"AND DON'T MESS WITH MY MAN EVER AGAIN, WHORE!" Misty hollered at Jessie.

"She wasn't interested in me, Misty..." Ash said. 

"Oh, yes she was!" Misty said, getting back to Ash and Pikachu. "Now, we can eat in peace!"

Saffron City/A week later...

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu wandered around the city just for the fun of it. Ash and Misty's love relationship was still going, but Misty remained the same bitchy character towards other girls. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu's old days in Saffron City were terrifying, with Sabrina, the city's Gym Leader terrorizing them, and Brock. However, one of Ash's temporary Pokemon, a Haunter, had saved the day.

Ash suddenly stopped, getting distracted by a group of girls. Misty, and Pikachu, noticed this, and she got super mad. Misty knew three of them, but not one. The girls were Lana, Mallow, Lillie, and Professor Burnet, the girls Ash had met in Alola. Well, Professor Burnet wasn't originally from Alola; her original place was Unova before moving to Alola and getting tan. Wait, why were they here? A vacation, a relaxing one; Saffron City was one of the best Kanto places for a vacation.

"Why the hell are you looking at them, Ash!?" Misty said bossily, frightening her boyfriend. 

"M-Misty! You remember Lana, Lillie, and Mallow, right? And this is Professor Burnet, a friend!" Ash said.

"Are you married, Burnet?" Misty asked.

"To Professor Kukui, yes!" Professor Burnet smiled.

"Are you thinking about cheating on him, huh!?" Misty asked, causing another scene, again.

"No, dear," Professor Burnet replied, not smiling.

"Yes, you do!" Misty said.

"Misty, this isn't the time for this..." Ash groaned.

"Pika..." Pikachu couldn't agree more.

"Misty, why are you-" 

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU!" Misty cut Lana off, scaring her, Lillie, and Mallow. "Burnet, who do you like more than your husband? MY MAN, ASH!?" 

"Oh, heavens no! I'd never do such a thing!" Professor Burnet replied.

"LIAR! I CAN SEE IT RIGHT THROUGH YOUR EYES! You sicken me. I hope you kill yourself!" Misty really meant it.

"Oh, my..." Professor Burnet was extremely shocked; so were the others.

"Let's go, Ash! I'm going to buy you something special!" Misty said in a cheerful tone, acting as if her scene with Professor Burnet and the others never happened.

"I'm with you..." Ash said.

As Misty, Pikachu, and Ash left, Professor Burnet shook her head, saying, "That girl has problems..."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Evening...

"You're not with her, huh?" Professor Burnet asked Ash, who was walking alone. 

"You mean Misty? She's busy watching television in our hotel room!" Ash replied.

"Listen, Ash. I've called your mother a few hours ago, and she explained Misty's rude behavior towards her," Professor Burnet said.

"Misty had said some bad things to mom? How come mom didn't tell me about it?" Ash said.

"Did Misty act mean towards other females?" Professor Burnet asked.

"Her own sisters and Team Rocket's Jessie," Ash replied.

"Ash, I do not want to butt into your business, but Misty isn't the perfect girl for you. I suggest you break up with her before someone gets very hurt or killed," Professor Burnet suggested. 

"She did hurt physically harm James, Jessie, and Meowth-"

"They do not count, Ash. Listen, Ash, what I am trying to say is that Misty needs some professional help, to control her anger. Either that or leave her," Professor Burnet was saying this as a second mother to Ash.

"But she buys me anything..." Ash said.

"No, Ash. That does not make your relationship with Misty automatically perfect," Professor Burnet said.

"I've gotta go. Misty's probably waiting for me to come back," Ash said.

Professor Burnet sighed, shaking her head. "Just go... But remember what I said..." Professor Burnet had nothing else to say.

The next day/Outside Saffron's Hotel (Sleep Great!)...

"Misty! Ash!" Giselle, who used to be a bully, randomly bumped into Ash and Misty. " I wasn't expecting-"

"STOP TALKING TO MY MAN AND LEAVE, BITCH!" Misty screamed at Giselle. 

"Misty, why are you-"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO, OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!" Misty hollered again, scaring Giselle away. 

"That was unnecessary, Misty..." Ash said.

"She was giving you a different look, Ash!" Misty lied. 

"But she wasn't giving-"

"Yes, she was, Ash!" Misty screamed. "C'mon, I wanna buy you something, and you're gonna like it!" Misty said.

"Alright..." Ash agreed.

Goldenrod City's Stadium/At a softball game/Two weeks later...

"Let's leave, Ash! I hate this stupid softball game!" Misty whined, glaring at Casey, who had recognized and waved at Ash and Misty six minutes ago. 

"It's almost over, Misty!" Ash replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu wanted to see the rest of it. 

"Humph!" Misty frowned as she folded her arms, closed her eyes, and faced right. "Fine!"

It was two outs at the bottom of the fifth inning, the final inning, with the bases loaded, three balls, and two strikes. The Johto Rockwilders, Casey's team, was leading 6-3, and the current Sinnoh Flamethrowers batter had the chance to extend the game with a walk, single, double, or triple, or win the game with a home-run. The Johto Rockwilders picther threw a fast ball, the Sinnoh Flamethrowers batter hit the fast ball with a hard swing, the ball flew towards Casey, who was playing outfielder on defense, and Casey barely caught the ball, preventing the opposing team from winning the game with a grand slam. 

The home crowd celebrated hard, Casey rushed to her super happy teammates before getting piled on with happiness, the opposing team frowned while walking away from the field, the home announcers were going wild, Ash and Pikachu also celebrated hard, and Misty jeered the hell out of Casey.

Outside the stadium/Minutes later/After bumping into Casey...

"You were great out there, Casey!" Ash complimented Casey. 

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Aww, thanks!" Casey blushed, angering Misty a lot more.

"You sucked, Casey!" Misty lied.

"Ummm... okay....?" Casey gave Misty a confused look. 

"Misty, please don't-" 

"She did, Ash! 3-5 hits, a solo home run, a triple, a double, four RBIs, a steal and a game-winning catch?! Pffft! I can do better, and I can impress Ash more than you!" Misty said.

"Ummm... I should go and meet with my team! Bye, Ash! Bye, Pikachu!" Casey said.

"You better go, because if I see you wave at my man and talk to him again, I'll tear you apart!" Misty yelled, causing Ash to facepalm.

"Misty..." Ash said lowly.

Misty gasped, realized what she had done. "I'm sorry, baby. You're my heart. I won't make a fool of myself again," Misty made a fake apology.

"I forgive you," Ash said, but Pikachu shook his head, disliking Misty a lot more.

One week and two days later/Pallet Town...

"Are they here yet, Ash?" Misty asked, waiting for Ash's other former female companions to arrive. A few days ago, Ash had learned from May, one of his former female companions, that she and the other former female companions would reunite with Ash here. Ash hadn't told her that he was in a relationship with Misty, but if he had done that, one of his female friends wouldn't plan on coming here. 

"They should be!" Ash replied.

When May, Iris, Dawn, Serena, and Bonnie arrived, Misty immediately kissed Ash and gave the girls the finger, causing them to gasp in shock. Broken, Serena , who had always loved Ash, ran away in tears, never wanting to see Ash again. Releasing Ash, Misty said, "He's all mine!" 

"Misty, why did you do that infront of them?" Ash asked.

"Because, silly, I love you, and they deserve to suffer for being your former "female companions"!' Misty replied, then she gave the girls an evil smile. "Again, he's all mine!" 

"Misty, what has gotten into you?" May asked.

"Shut it!" Misty didn't reply to that question. 

"Why are you being so mean?" Dawn asked.

"You look like a slut, slut!" Misty taunted Dawn. 

"I am not a slut!" Dawn cried.

"Misty, no!" Ash begged.

"She does look like one, Ash!" Misty said, then she proceeded to beat the hell out of Dawn, leaving bruises on the Sinnohian's body. The others tried to stop her, but Misty was too fast. Fully tired of Misty's behavior, Pikachu shocked Misty, stopping her. 

Dawn ran away, crying hard. As for May, Iris, and Bonnie, they got away from Misty, who was angry at Pikachu for shocking her. Misty screamed, "What the hell did you do that for, Pikachu, you little shithead!" 

"THAT'S IT! I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ash finally had enough of the crazy Misty.

"Ash, please! I love you!" Misty cried.

"Professor Burnet's right about you, Misty! You're not the perfect girl for me! I never want to see you again! Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"No, Ash! I need you!" Misty cried more, wrapping her arms around Ash's legs.

"Get the hell away from me, you psychotic bitch!" Ash screamed loud, moving Misty away from him and Pikachu. "You're better off DEAD!"

Ash and Pikachu left, and Misty sobbed hysterically. 

Six months later/Pallet Town...

Misty knocked on Delia's door, and Delia opened it before glaring at Misty. 

"What!?" Delia asked.

"I'm sorry..." Misty replied.

"Sorry about what!?" Delia asked. 

"Everything, Mrs. Ketchum..." Misty replied. 

Delia sighed. "Ash! Look who's here!" Delia said.

Ash and Pikachu went downstairs, then they saw Misty. They glared at her, and Ash said, "Oh, it's you, the crazy girl." 

"I was a total bitch, Ash... I couldn't control my anger, and I was foolish to think that any girl would steal you away from me..." Misty said.

"Where were you during a six-month period?" Ash asked.

"I had sought mandatory help, to become a better person in life..." Misty then sighed. "Ash..."

"What, Misty?" Ash asked.

But Misty sighed, turning around. "Never mind... By the look on your face, Pikachu's face, and Mrs. Ketchum's face, you three don't want to see me again... I should go..." Misty said before walking away. 

"Misty, wait!" Ash shouted, stopping Misty. 

Misty turned around again, asking, "Do you need something to say?"

But Delia asked, "How would you like to come over for dinner?"

"No, thanks... Save your dinner for another guest..." Misty replied, then Ash surprised Misty with a brief kiss. "Ash... you..." 

"You've made a mistake, Misty. Everybody makes mistakes. I forgive you 100%," Ash said, then Delia and Pikachu both nodded, smiling. "I love you, Misty." 

"I... I love you, too, Ash," Misty smiled.

"Come on in," Delia said, then the four went inside as Ash and Misty held each other's hands.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story. Not much, but whatever. I might do a few more re-written stories.


End file.
